Entre deux cigarettes
by Aliocha
Summary: Il était une fois, une fic impossible à résumer parce que ce n'en était même pas une au début. Analyse personnelle de la relation fascinante de rivalité et d'inimitié entre Sanji et Zoro, en suivant la chronologie du manga. Nakamaship - Pas de romance.
1. Première rencontre : Inégalité

**Personnages :** Sanji, Zoro, une pincée de Luffy

**Genre :** Friendship, Général

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

Merci à Huit Reflets pour le titre, encore une fois elle fut d'un grand secours !

**Note : **Yoh !

Me revoici avec un petit projet de fic. Ça tenait plus d'une réflexion personnelle au début, mais sans m'en rendre compte je l'ai romancé, donc c'est devenu une fanfiction.  
Vous allez très vite comprendre ce que j'avais en tête donc inutile de vous l'expliquer ici, mais pour info, un chapitre = un arc dans le manga. Les chapitres varieront donc beaucoup en taille (de 300 à 1000 mots environ), car certains arcs comportent beaucoup d'occurrences entre Sanji et Zoro, d'autres relativement peu. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé tout le manga au peigne fin !

Risque de spoil pour les lecteurs découvrant fraîchement One Piece (veinards que vous êtes !), même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je compte aller jusqu'à l'ellipse des deux ans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**.**_

_**Première rencontre : Inégalité et divergences  
**_

_**.**_

Depuis leur toute première rencontre, le rapport de force entre Sanji et Zoro était de nature déséquilibrée et inégalitaire.

Non, cela remontait même plus loin qu'à leur première entrevue car Sanji avait entendu parler du célèbre « chasseur de pirates » d'East Blue par ses collègues cuisiniers, alors qu'il était encore coq sur le Baratie. Rien d'affolant bien sûr, on avait juste eu vent de rumeurs circulant sur le « démon » qui sommeillait en cet escrimeur émérite à la renommée grandissante, et le disciple de Zeff avait maintes fois haussé son sourcil fourchu d'un air dubitatif. Si un tel gaillard existait, il voulait bien le voir à l'œuvre, tiens !

Il ne fut pas déçu. Et au-delà de tout scepticisme, il fut tenté de faire de Zoro Roronoa l'archétype du guerrier suicidaire quand il le vit provoquer le non pas moins connu Mihawk, dit Œil-de-Faucon. Mais cette place revint légitimement à Monkey D. Luffy par la suite.

Sanji avait vu Zoro se battre avec une violence inouïe contre le terrible Œil-de-Faucon ; il l'avait entendu mentionner des promesses qu'il ne pouvait briser, dût-il en crever ; il l'avait vu tomber à la mer, et se rappelait encore avoir hurlé quelque remontrance sur cet acharnement à mourir plutôt que d'admettre la défaite, qui lui avait paru alors insensé – mais il ne sut jamais si le duelliste l'avait entendu ; il l'avait vu, enfin, crier à Luffy de ne plus jamais perdre un seul combat, à travers des larmes que trahissait sa voix tremblante, mais déterminée.

Après quoi, l'audacieux spadassin était parti chercher Nami avec les autres, et Sanji avait été convaincu que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Et puisqu'il pensait que tel était le cas, cette fois et seulement cette fois, il s'avoua que le combat théâtral de Zoro l'avait proprement édifié.

Mais le bretteur aux trois lames, qu'avait-il vu de Sanji ? Un simple coq entretenant des relations conflictuelles avec son patron, et esclave consentant de tout élément féminin s'aventurant dans son champ de vision. Rien de plus.

Il ne l'avait pas vu se battre comme un lion pour protéger le rêve du vieux schnock des pirates assaillant le navire-restaurant, ni coller une rouste aux hommes de Creek à coups de kicks destructeurs. Il n'avait rien entendu de la raison pour laquelle il était éternellement endetté auprès de Zeff. Il ne connaissait pas le rêve qu'il lui tenait tant à cœur de réaliser, et il était hautement improbable qu'il ait déjà entendu parler d'All-Blue. Il ne savait pas non plus avec quelle opiniâtreté le blond avait résisté avant d'accepter la proposition de Luffy, il l'avait juste vu débarquer sur cette île en sa compagnie, comme si ça avait été particulièrement facile de le recruter (et Dieu savait que ça avait été particulièrement difficile, justement). Enfin, et c'était le seul élément que l'élève de Zeff ne regrettait pas, Zoro n'avait pas assisté aux adieux larmoyants qui s'étaient ensuivi avec les autres cuisiniers, au moment de partir.

Sanji les trouvait bien présomptueux, ces jeunes crétins, à vouloir s'aventurer sur Grand Line avec un équipage aussi réduit… Même si, quelque part, il était de mauvaise foi puisque lui aussi, il serait appelé, tôt ou tard, à s'élancer sur cette dangereuse route. Mais il se contenta de leur faire remarquer avec nonchalance qu'ils allaient au devant de sérieux ennuis, quand la voix traînante de Roronoa se fit entendre une nouvelle fois :

« Peut-être, mais c'est pas tes oignons. Mon objectif est de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde, et je suis prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. »

De mieux en mieux : le capitaine voulait devenir le Seigneur des pirates, et son subordonné, seulement le meilleur escrimeur de la planète. Et en plus, ce dernier lui parlait de son ambition à titre informatif, comme ça, sans ambages, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Sanji, lui, ne parlait pas d'All-Blue au premier venu, sur le ton de la conversation, entre le fromage et le dessert. Il avait fallu attendre que Luffy lui demande pour la énième fois d'être son coq avant de mentionner son rêve de trouver cette mer légendaire, avec le sourire enjoué qu'il arborait toujours dans ces rares moments où il pouvait confier cet espoir un peu fou à un type encore plus marteau que lui.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Sanji de chercher la provocation avec ceux qui étaient censés être ses alliés… Ou plutôt si, c'était tout à fait son genre, au vu de ses relations houleuses avec ses anciens collègues de travail. Mais puisque sa vie venait de prendre un tournant radical, en cette journée où tout avait commencé par un boulet de canon éjecté par erreur sur le Baratie, l'originaire de North Blue aurait pu cesser de systématiquement chercher le conflit quand la tête d'un type ne lui revenait pas. Et étant donné le rêve du crétin qui leur servait de capitaine et la longueur de la traversée, il valait mieux que le bretteur et lui sympathisent, ou du moins, cohabitent pacifiquement.

Seulement, Sanji trouva en la personne de Zoro une réminiscence du vieux schnock. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'entendre durablement bien avec lui. Zeff méprisait ouvertement sa cuisine (pourtant exceptionnelle !), Zoro ne reconnaissait pas sa qualité de combattant. Le prochain gugusse dont le nom commencerait par un Z nierait ses talents de dragueur, si ça continuait.

Telle était l'analogie qui n'avait pas manqué de frapper le gentleman aux prémices de son intégration à l'équipage des Mugiwara. Elle était simplifiée, naturellement, et peut-être pas très fondée : Zoro ne pouvait pas reconnaître sa combativité débordante puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu en action. Mais Sanji s'autorisait à être hâtif en conclusions, car sans le connaître, il supposait que ce type était probablement imbu de lui-même, pour avoir osé défier un capitaine corsaire alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas le niveau. Pire, l'escrimeur avait refusé tout compromis dans la défaite : vaincre ou mourir ! Pas d'autre alternative. Tel était son credo. Il avait réclamé une mise à mort d'un coup d'épée de face, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. La honte de la défaite était-elle si insurmontable qu'il ne pouvait l'affronter ? Alors qu'il avait déjà gagné tout le respect des spectateurs pour avoir tenu tête à l'homme aux yeux de faucon… Qui était ce type pour accorder si peu de valeur à son existence ? À quel terrible engagement était-il tenu pour qu'il mette sa vie en jeu d'une manière si résolue ?

L'expérience de la disette sur un rocher perdu au milieu de l'océan avait appris à Sanji combien la vie était précieuse. Cet inconscient était prêt à la jeter aux orties pour ne pas avoir à renoncer à son ambition de son vivant. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il était trop jeune, trop intrépide, trop téméraire pour battre le meilleur épéiste au monde ; à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas le déposséder de son titre… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner s'entraîner jusqu'à y parvenir. Et au lieu de comprendre ça, cet imbécile claquait tout, sans discernement. Égoïstement même, puisque son capitaine était là qui assistait au duel en faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas interférer. L'ancien chasseur de primes avait de toute évidence décidé que s'il échouait, il n'y aurait pas de point de retour, pas de seconde chance, et qu'il ne resterait plus qu'à crever la gueule ouverte. Et tout ça, pour quoi ? _Pour l'honneur_. Il devait être fou, ou idiot. Heureusement que son adversaire avait un peu plus de jugeote et l'avait épargné, même s'il s'était arrangé pour exaucer – en partie – sa requête.

Une chose était sûre, en tout cas : le pirate n'était guère partisan de la demi-mesure, et il gagnait comme il perdait dans le même état d'esprit : l'intransigeance.

Après son duel contre Mihawk, bien qu'il ait perdu, le coq savait à quel point l'épéiste était à la hauteur de sa réputation – et Zoro savait qu'il savait, en théorie, à condition qu'il ait notifié la présence du blondinet dans l'assistance. Cependant il n'était pas question pour Sanji de lui témoigner une quelconque admiration – une admiration à l'égard de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Son empressement de mourir ? Sa détermination surprenante ? La force de ses convictions… Oui. Peut-être bien. Mais ça ne changeait rien, il ne ferait pas profiter de l'ampleur de sa considération à ce « m'as-tu vu » dégénéré. Pas tant que lui n'aurait pas fait son show, pas tant qu'il ne lui en aurait pas mis plein la vue !

Après seulement, il l'admettrait peut-être. Luffy lui avait donné la force de croire à ses rêves, mais c'était Zoro qui lui avait montré, en premier, ce qui faisait la valeur d'un combattant. Et depuis ce fameux jour où le sabreur avait fait le serment de ne plus jamais perdre un seul combat, Sanji chercha à le rejoindre, à se hisser à son niveau.

* * *

_Il ne connaissait pas le rêve qu'il lui tenait tant à cœur de réaliser, et il était hautement improbable qu'il ait déjà entendu parler d'All-Blue._

Et d'ailleurs, je me demande encore comment Zoro peut être au courant pour son rêve, dans l'histoire originale... S'il l'est ? Ça m'étonnerait que Sanji lui en ait parlé en privé.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur Arlong Park !


	2. Arlong Park : Tandem dans l'adversité

Bien le bonjour à tous !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**J'ai fait une grosse mise à jour du premier chapitre qui a pris environ 500 mots de plus. Tout à fait par hasard, je suis tombée sur un manifeste anglais qui m'a fait cogiter et prendre conscience que certains éléments pouvaient encore être développés. Je vous invite donc à aller le relire avant de passer au second.

Ensuite, je profite de l'entête pour répondre à quelques questions qu'on m'a posées ici et ailleurs sur la teneur de cette histoire, pour vous ôter le doute :  
* Incroyable mais vrai, il n'y aura pas de romance, pour la bonne raison que le but est de faire une analyse qui se rapproche le plus de leur relation authentique et de l'esprit du manga tel que l'a conçu Oda-sama (leur seul amour à tous c'est l'aventure)  
* Je me contente de suivre les arcs du manga PAPIER. Donc, exit les fillers de l'anime, les films et les délires annexes d'Oda-sama.  
* Cette fic a été écrite (et continue de se mettre à jour) du point de vue de Sanji. Il n'est pas prévu que je change en cours de route pour celui de Zoro, mais le chapitre final permettra de combler ce léger manque, s'il en est un.

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit autant apprécié, je l'avoue. ^^

En route pour Arlong Park !

* * *

_**.**_

_**Arlong Park : Tandem dans l'adversité  
**_

_**.**_

« Peuh… Monsieur le grand escrimeur ne digère pas la cuisante défaite qu'il a essuyée ? »

Bon, d'accord, il y allait un peu fort là. C'était le premier truc qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit pour dissuader ledit escrimeur de toucher à un seul cheveu de la charmante Nami, et ça marchait bien, trop bien même puisque l'invectivé se tourna vers lui avec un regard emprunt d'animosité. Corde sensible touchée. Le coq poussa avec délice la provocation plus loin.

Tant mieux, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ! Se battre avec lui, montrer qu'il en avait dans les tripes, comme Luffy !

Mais les deux kicks qu'il lui avait adressés jusque-là avaient été brillamment esquivés par l'épéiste (il était plus exact de dire que la tête d'Usopp avait amorti le second kick, mais le résultat demeurait…). Il avait engagé les hostilités, irrémédiablement, par quelque chose d'aussi peu subtil qu'un coup de pied. Sanji se plaisait à considérer ça comme un coup de feu marquant le début d'une course. Il partait avec un handicap dans la compétition, mais c'était précisément cette iniquité qui le stimulait. En très peu de temps il avait tout vu de Zoro : sa détermination, son ambition, ses techniques d'escrime, l'homme qu'il souhaitait surpasser, son lien avec Luffy, cette promesse dont il ignorait cependant la teneur. Zoro n'avait rien vu de Sanji à part ses roucoulades et la nourriture qu'il lui avait servie sur le Baratie ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sanji se chargerait de se présenter dans les règles de l'art, de lui montrer qui il était, et par la même occasion, il lui inculquerait les bonnes manières, car ce rustre avait peut-être un haut sens de l'honneur, mais pour la courtoisie envers la gent féminine, on repasserait.

Il voulait que Zoro reconnaisse sa valeur de combattant, ni plus ni moins.

Mais pour l'instant, le blond avait plutôt l'impression que c'était lui qui était en train de reconnaître celle du bretteur, et même pas volontairement, en plus. Il fallait dire que quand un type se battait avec des blessures fraîchement recousues par des mains non expertes, il y avait de quoi être sur le cul. Ils étaient venus provoquer cette ordure d'Arlong, et la bataille avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, car le chapeau de paille s'était fourré dans une situation délicate (sous l'eau et deux pieds ancrés dans la roche), laissant ses deux subordonnés s'occuper des lieutenants du requin-espadon.

Zoro ? Oh, il semblait très bien s'accommoder de sa modeste condition humaine, merci pour lui. On voyait qu'il chancelait, probablement à cause de la fièvre, que ses mouvements étaient ralentis par la douleur, mais rien ne lui faisait entendre raison à cette bourrique. Sanji trouvait ça complètement cinglé, à croire que ce mec cherchait par tous les moyens à perdre le plus de sang possible dans la bataille. Mais après que le coq eut lui-même plongé dans l'eau alors que _personne_ ne pouvait rivaliser avec un homme-poisson dans son élément, c'était à se demander qui était le plus dingo des deux. Quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con… Le désir de s'affirmer lui faisait faire de belles bourdes… Mais en même temps, s'il avait laissé l'estropié le devancer dans son état, il ne serait jamais remonté à la surface. À moins qu'il ne lui ait caché ses liens de parenté avec les algues marines, ce qui aurait expliqué plus d'une bizarrerie.

Bien sûr, une fois miraculeusement revenu à la surface, l'élève de Zeff avait rétamé la poiscaille en un tournemain, ou plutôt en un tournepied. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des applaudissements ni des sifflets d'admiration de la part du bretteur, naturellement, mais tout dans son attitude témoignait l'indifférence éperdue qu'il accordait à la force de son nouvel allié. Aucun commentaire, aucun sourire approbateur, ni yeux écarquillés, ni même le plus petit froncement de sourcils (ah, mais était-il bête, ce mec avait constamment les sourcils froncés !), ni haussement de sourcils. Pas plus que quand, pour protéger Luffy, Sanji avait carrément détruit un énorme bloc de pierre d'un seul coup de tatane, excusez du peu. Et Zoro, est-ce qu'il pouvait trancher le roc, lui ?

Et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à bout de forces et gisant au sol face au chef des amphibiens, Sanji avait mis un point d'honneur à essayer de se rétablir, tandis que Zoro ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se vanter, pourtant : le bretteur en avait plus que trop fait, c'était normal que son corps ne réponde plus à présent. S'il s'était relevé, Sanji l'aurait définitivement catalogué zombie, et on n'en parlait plus (et encore, il n'était pas sûr qu'un zombie mettait autant de cœur à se relever inlassablement). Cette petite victoire était donc très, très relative, voire nulle. D'autant plus que l'épéiste trouva quand même le moyen de se relever une ultime fois (son hypothèse sur sa nature de mort-vivant prenait des proportions inquiétantes) pour que le coq ait le temps de plonger et délivrer Luffy.

C'était sa première bataille aux côtés de Zoro. Ça faisait tout bizarre de se trouver ici avec lui après en avoir si longuement entendu parler. D'après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues avant de le connaître et ce qu'il avait observé, Sanji trouvait qu'on avait surfait sa réputation de « démon » tuant froidement celui qui avait le malheur de croisé son regard perçant (alors que ses proies se limitaient aux recherchés par la Marine, ou tout autre inconscient lui cherchant des noises). Lui, il avait vu un homme de son âge, lourdement handicapé par des blessures très graves et mal pansées, un combattant certes résolu mais qui ne dégageait pas nécessairement l'aura démoniaque qu'on lui prêtait. Un démon inspirait la terreur, une soumission immédiate parfois liée à des croyances irraisonnées. Zoro Roronoa, avec ses cheveux vert prairie, son air mal réveillé et son mauvais goût vestimentaire, n'inspirait pas une crainte paralysante à qui l'affrontait – même si, au demeurant, il ne faisait pas bon être son adversaire. Par contre, on avait fortement sous-estimé le côté tête brûlée kamikaze.

Et en dépit de leur petite dispute plus tôt dans la journée, une cause commune (faire payer à ces brutes pour avoir fait pleurer leur navigatrice) les avait dissuadés de poursuivre les hostilités. Dans l'urgence du combat – aggravée par la noyade imminente de leur génie de capitaine –, ils avaient formé un tandem assez convaincant. C'était plutôt encourageant pour la suite.

Et puis, pendant le banquet fêtant la libération du village du joug des hommes-poissons, il avait découvert que la compagnie terre-à-terre du bretteur était loin d'être désagréable, allant jusqu'à discuter de choses ordinaires avec lui. Il n'était pas aussi agaçant que quand il frimait avec tous ses bandages.

Mais Sanji découvrit, de par leurs aventures futures, que le sentiment de rivalité était un sentiment bien loin de se laisser docilement apprivoiser quand on l'éprouvait avec autant d'intensité.

* * *

_À moins qu'il ne lui ait caché ses liens de parenté avec les algues marines, ce qui aurait expliqué plus d'une bizarrerie._

Et encore, il parait que pendant l'arc des Hommes-poissons, il parle sous l'eau avec un sabre dans la bouche ! Ce mec a des branchies. XD

_(ah, mais était-il bête, ce mec avait constamment les sourcils froncés !)_

J'ai essayé de froncer les sourcils comme Zoro (pour voir), le plus longtemps possible. Je me suis sentie particulièrement stupide, et c'est fatigant...

_Zoro Roronoa, avec ses cheveux vert prairie, son air mal réveillé et son mauvais goût vestimentaire, n'inspirait pas une crainte paralysante à qui l'affrontait.  
_

Ça reste à débattre, puisque Sanji parle en ayant plus ou moins vu l'autre "face" de Zoro (jusque-là il l'a vu/entendu pleurer tout du moins). Il est dans son camp et il apprend à le connaitre ; ce n'est sûrement pas ce que dirait un ennemi qui devrait faire face à un Zoro déchaîné. (Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand il fait son sourire de psychopathe. ^^)_  
_

_Et puis, pendant le banquet fêtant la libération du village du joug des hommes-poissons, il avait découvert que la compagnie terre-à-terre du bretteur était loin d'être désagréable, allant jusqu'à discuter de choses ordinaires avec lui._

Well, on ne sait pas vraiment s'ils ont taillé la bavette, mais ce n'est pas absurde de penser qu'ils ont échangé un peu. Dans l'anime, il me semble que Sanji demande même à Zoro comment vont ses blessures, et être content d'entendre qu'il se remet vite. Mais bon, je me cantonne à ce que dessine et raconte Oda.

Prochain chapitre : Little Garden (entres autres) !


	3. Little Garden : Déclaration de guerre

Bonjour à tous !

Autant vous avertir : les chapitres de cette fic vont avoir un rythme de parution assez lent. Je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai besoin de relire entièrement et un à un les arcs pour écrire un chapitre. Le problème technique qui a causé le "retard" de ce chapitre était que je n'avais pas encore acheté les tomes correspondant aux arcs Whiskey Peak / Little Garden / Royaume de Drum (que j'ai lus en scans il y a bientôt un an, quand j'ai commencé One Piece). Et ce problème va se reposer sur le chapitre suivant puisque je n'ai quasiment aucun tome de l'arc Alabasta et Jaya...

Enfin bon, ne parlons pas de malheurs. Je sais où je vais (c'est tellement rare), je connais le fin mot de l'histoire, alors j'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour l'écrire. Si ça peut vous rassurer, les chapitres suivants - à partir du Davy Back Fight - sont déjà bien ébauchés, même si je n'ai pas encore relu les tomes en question (au moins je les ai, ceux-là).

Bref, beaucoup de blabla mais ça en fera moins pour la fin. XD

J'ai condensé plusieurs arcs ici, parce que j'avais beaucoup de mal à les développer par rapport à la relation Sanji/Zoro. Mais finalement ce sera sûrement mon plus long chapitre, et je n'en suis pas mécontente. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**.**_

_**Little Garden : Déclaration de guerre et trêve**_

_**.**_

Et si en plus, Zoro venait le chercher sur son domaine de prédilection… Grand dragueur devant l'éternel, Sanji ne perdait jamais une occasion de conter fleurette aux jolies passantes dont les grandes villes comme Logue Town, où ils avaient fait une brève escale, regorgeaient. Ce n'était pas, pour autant qu'il sache, un terrain où son confrère pirate pouvait, ni ne voulait, lui faire concurrence.

Pourtant… Alors qu'ils fuyaient un régiment de Marines, une charmante jeune femme brune, armée d'un katana, leur avait barré la route d'un air très contrarié. Après s'être indignée de l'humiliation dont elle avait été victime à leur première rencontre, Zoro avait lancé la première estocade. Ravalant une envie de meurtre qui n'aurait fait que compliquer la situation, Sanji avait néanmoins amorcé un mouvement pour arrêter cet acte contre-nature. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce mufle ? Et comment osait-il s'attaquer à une femme de la sorte ? Militaire ou pas, et peu importe dans quelle imposture le spadassin s'était trouvé avant, aucune excuse n'était valable pour agresser une frêle femme ! Le coq n'eut pas le temps de lui donner la correction qu'il méritait, Luffy, rescapé d'une exécution grâce à un coup de foudre fortuit aux dernières nouvelles, l'entraînait avec lui.

Après quoi, leur petit équipage s'était mis d'accord pour mettre sans plus attendre le cap sur Grand Line. Leur embarcation avait malencontreusement dérivé sur la zone de Calm Belt, puis été éjectée du museau d'un monstre marin enrhumé, les renvoyant tout droit dans le déluge.

Zoro avait pioncé pendant tout le temps où ils avaient trimé pour manœuvrer le frêle Merry-Go dans une tempête déchaînée, obéissant aux instructions d'une Nami affolée. Avant de se réveiller comme une fleur, quand tout fut fini. Oui, ce mec était capable de faire la sieste et de ne pas remuer un cil bien qu'il pleuve, vente, _neige_ et que tout le navire soit sens dessus sens dessous. À ce niveau-là, c'était pathologique, non ? S'ils avaient coulé, par exemple, le « chasseur de pirates » aurait sombré avec eux dans un sommeil éternel sans même s'en apercevoir. Une fin un peu risible pour quelqu'un de sa trempe, mais ça lui ferait les pieds.

Quand ils eurent enfin accosté une île habitée, ou plus précisément, quand ils eurent quitté cette île, le disciple de Zeff put alors mesurer toute l'étendue du mot _ironie_.

Pour une fois, et alors qu'il aurait été dans son plein droit de roupiller tant et plus, comme le reste de ses camarades, le bretteur n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Pendant le banquet organisé en leur honneur sur la très accueillante Whiskey Peak, le coq, bien que son attention soit toute accaparée par la vingtaine de superbes créatures qui l'entouraient, avait remarqué que Zoro s'était effondré après avoir vaincu son treizième adversaire à un jeu de boisson. En principe, un homme normalement constitué ne se réveille pas avant des heures après une telle cuite, et s'il se réveille malgré tout, c'est pour prendre de l'aspirine afin de gérer une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Eh bien non. Incroyable mais vrai, quand il s'agissait d'être un bon matelot et de se rendre utile sur le bateau, ce type faisait la sieste, mais pour picoler et éliminer toute une légion de chasseurs de primes armés jusqu'aux dents, il était toujours sur le coup.

Sanji avait dormi comme un bébé sur les genoux de quelques belles insulaires, et s'était réveillé de la plus délicate des façons, sa tête raclant le sol à mesure que Luffy courait en le tirant par la cheville. Sûr qu'après, il s'était senti un peu à la ramasse quand le reste de ses nakama, excepté Usopp, lui avait résumé la situation dans laquelle ils étaient désormais embourbés, pendant que lui rêvait de choses pas très catholiques, la bave aux lèvres. Pour faire bonne figure face à Vivi, il avait assuré à cette dernière que ça ne risquait plus de se reproduire maintenant qu'il était au fait, mais à l'intérieur, il pestait contre lui-même. Comment perdre toute crédibilité en une nuit…

Le fautif ? Ah ! Ben si, c'était bien lui pour une fois. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement reprocher à Zoro d'avoir empêché une horde de brigands de les égorger pendant leur sommeil. C'est pourquoi il ne dit rien et s'efforça de garder la tête haute.

Jusqu'à cette île, Little Garden – ou l'émergence de la rivalité.

Jusqu'au point où il en oublia ses priorités : ses chéries. Nami, Vivi.

Soit, Vivi avait décidé de partir en vadrouille avec Luffy, elle ne risquait donc rien… Mais Nami tremblait comme une feuille au moindre bruit de cette immense jungle, et il s'était dévoué pour lui tenir compagnie et défendre le bateau des bêtes féroces si besoin était.

Tout à son rôle de chevalier servant, ses pensées mauvaises envers l'épéiste avaient cessé de faire la ronde dans son crâne comme une mouche particulièrement entêtée qu'on n'arrive pas à chasser. C'est ainsi qu'il avait demandé, sans arrière-pensée, à Zoro de ramener une bestiole comestible pour prévenir l'amenuisement de leurs vivres.

« Ok ! Je te ramènerai un monstre énorme, du genre que tu serais incapable de choper toi-même ! »

Vif comme l'éclair, Sanji avait saisi la perche (la tapette à mouches qu'on lui tendait avec insistance pour écraser l'impudente). Cette fois, le doute n'était pas permis, ce sale vantard l'avait cherché directement, ouvertement, ostensiblement, irrémédiablement, définitivement… Et en plus il avait eu le culot d'affirmer qu'il était meilleur chasseur que le cuisinier. C'était de l'arrogance à l'état pur ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ; il n'y avait rien sur quoi le sabreur puisse se fonder pour prétendre cela. Et Sanji était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler son outrecuidance en ramenant la plus grosse prise en kilos. Ou en tonnes.

La rivalité s'installa. Non pas qu'elle ait été absente tout ce temps, mais jamais encore elle n'avait été érigée sans équivoque entre les deux hommes, comme un drapeau pirate sur un bâtiment ennemi. Alors que cette relation plutôt hostile avait d'emblée commencé à sens unique, impulsée par le coq qui avait mis la balle dans le camp de Zoro, celui-ci avait fini par renvoyer le coup, sans ambiguïté, en pleine conscience de ses actes. L'état de guerre entre deux égos particulièrement chatouilleux était déclaré.

Cependant, plus Sanji réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que le bretteur l'avait fait exprès. Un instant aveuglé par la provocation, il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que ce soit une sorte de test déguisé… Peut-être que le sabreur avait vraiment envie de voir ce dont il était capable, de les hiérarchiser ? Allons bon. Zoro avait l'esprit trop simple pour penser à un stratagème aussi tordu. Non, il l'avait fait comme un gamin lance à son compagnon de jeu : « Je parie que j'arrive plus vite que toi à la balançoire » et se mettait à courir, sans réfléchir.

Et pendant qu'il cherchait le plus appétissant gibier de l'île, Sanji ne laissait plus ses principes le guider le spadassin les avait éparpillés au vent d'une seule fanfaronnade – une esbroufe décisive dans leur rapport de force, néanmoins. Aussi le cuisinier aurait-il pu répondre avec un brin de maturité, déclarer que tout ça lui passait par-dessus la tête et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à accorder aux effrontés dans son genre – _mais si_, justement, il avait tout son temps, ça avait même été un des piliers de sa décision de quitter le Baratie. Et de toute manière, même s'il avait feint l'indifférence, il n'était pas certain que Zoro soit assez subtil pour ne pas assimiler son détachement à une forme d'inclination, ou pire, de frousse.

Par conséquent, il ne se focalisait que sur ce défi, comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Alors que Nami-san, terrorisée, était restée sur leur embarcation en compagnie d'Usopp – tu parles d'une protection –, lui il se livrait à un duel puéril avec ce type… C'était à se demander qui avait le plus de pouvoir sur lui : Nami ou Zoro ?

Et bien sûr, quand il était rentré au bateau avec une proie de choix, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Et _bien sûr_, il était encore une fois arrivé après la bataille.

Certes, hormis la tasse de thé qu'il avait sirotée, il n'avait pas lambiné de son côté – une ruse improvisée avec le chef de Baroque Works à l'autre bout du fil, deux drôles de bestioles rétamées, un Eternal Pose en bonus – mais agir dans l'ombre n'était pas sa partie préférée dans les situations de crise. Il avait le sang chaud, il avait besoin d'être au cœur de l'action, _de risquer sa vie_, lui aussi. On allait finir par lui faire des remarques s'il restait effacé comme ça, alors qu'il ne demandait pas mieux qu'à frôler la mort.

Outre la tenue affriolante de la navigatrice, le blond avait, du coin de l'œil, observé l'escrimeur. Il ignorait à quel point il avait pris part au combat, mais le connaissant, il avait sans doute encore voulu repeindre le sol avec son hémoglobine – et pour preuve de ce que Sanji avançait : les chevilles du sabreur étaient en sang. Drôle d'endroit pour blesser l'adversaire, d'autant plus que les plaies ne semblaient pas bénignes. À moins que Zoro ne se soit retrouvé immobilisé, pour quelle que raison que ce soit, et ait lui-même… Enfin bon, il y avait des limites à la démence de ce type, oui ou non ?

Plutôt que de confirmer ses soupçons, il relança cette histoire de pari. Au-dessus d'eux, il entendit le rire guttural des deux guerriers géants, Dorry et Broggy, échangeant un regard complice, comme si ce défi leur évoquait de bons souvenirs…

Le résultat de leur gageure permit à Sanji d'ajouter un nouveau défaut à son rival : il était terriblement mauvais perdant. Voire, il ne savait pas reconnaître une défaite quand on lui en infligeait une. Le cuisinier aurait pourtant cru que c'était le cas, après sa dérouillée face à Mihawk… À moins que, justement, le spadassin ne tolère plus aucun échec, quelle qu'en soit la nature, pas seulement les combats, depuis cet épisode. Enfin, tant que Sanji serait son adversaire, l'éventualité de l'échec serait présente, et si ça lui était tant insupportable, il ferait mieux de s'entraîner tout seul dans son coin et de ne pas le provoquer ! Car c'était une évidence, le coq était vainqueur de ce duel ! En plus, il avait capturé un lézard carnivore, tandis que l'épéiste s'était contenté d'un banal herbivore. La prise de risques n'était pas la même, mais ça bien sûr, Zoro ne voulait pas l'admettre non plus.

Ils ne furent pas départagés (merci les copains), ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter la frustration que Sanji avait accumulée depuis Whiskey Peak. Plus question de céder le pas à ce maudit ferrailleur désormais.

Par déveine (ou par chance, selon l'angle de vue qu'on choisissait sur la situation), les deux pirates ne furent presque pas amenés à se confronter durant leur escale suivante, le Royaume de Drum. Le coq avait décidé d'accompagner Luffy pour trouver un médecin et faire soigner Nami, tandis que le bretteur avait eu la charge de garder le navire.

C'était profondément affligeant de se l'avouer, mais le blond trouvait moins glorifiant, moins _stimulant_ de se démener comme un bœuf pour gravir une montagne (qu'il n'avait pas gravie, d'ailleurs, mais il était arrivé en haut, c'était l'essentiel), échapper à d'abominables lapins de neige maboules, survivre à une avalanche, survivre au traitement de cette sorcière de doctoresse – avec tous le respect qu'il lui devait – si Zoro ne visualisait pas ses efforts. Même _protéger Nami_, bien qu'il tienne à la cartographe comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ne lui avait pas procuré ce sentiment d'adrénaline et de satisfaction que lui aurait immanquablement donné _protéger Nami sous les yeux de Zoro_. Comme s'il avait besoin de son _regard_ pour se dépasser, tel un garnement avait besoin d'un public pour le prendre à témoin de ses frasques.

Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était naturel d'aller lui narrer ses exploits en le retrouvant à la fin de leur aventure pour obtenir une miette de considération. « Alors, ta journée ? (Question futile, il devinait sans peine quel avait été le programme de sa journée : dormir, s'entraîner, dormir, repérer une zone de grabuge, suivre les gens pour ne pas se perdre, foncer dans le tas.) Oh, moi ? J'ai d'abord shooté dans de mignons petits lapins de neige, puis je me suis fait engloutir par une avalanche causée par ces mêmes mignons petits lapins, avalanche dans laquelle je me suis fracassé les côtes et la colonne vertébrale, je suis tombé dans les pommes, Luffy a donc dû me porter sur une hauteur de cinq mille mètres, et enfin j'ai voulu me friter avec les hommes de main de Wapol, mais à défaut de me battre j'ai été mis au tapis par une mémé de cent trente-neuf ans. Fascinant n'est-ce pas ? » Non, mauvais plan. Il ne s'était pas vraiment mis en valeur durant leur petite randonnée, tout compte fait, donc Zoro n'avait pas besoin de savoir. D'ailleurs, s'il s'épanchait trop sur le sujet, le blond risquait de laisser échapper que l'un des méchants s'appelait _Kuromarimo_, et que ça l'avait fait penser à lui, comme ça, dans le feu de l'action, juste parce que la tête du sabreur lui rappelait, puérilement, cette curieuse algue marine. Les cheveux de ce Kuromarimo en avaient la forme, ceux de Zoro, la couleur. C'était certes une analogie que Sanji trouvait fort amusante, mais il n'en restait pas moins énervant de penser, en pleine situation critique, à ce crétin qui aurait dû être là pour _visualiser_.

Alors que les pirates reprenaient la mer avec un nouveau compagnon, sous un ciel cerise de toute beauté, le cuisinier constatait avec un certain ennui qu'il ne parvenait pas à conserver une animosité viscérale et constante à l'égard de Roronoa. À l'heure de la fête, ce dernier se déridait totalement et faisait un raffut de tous les diables en se joignant aux éclats de rire des autres joyeux lurons. Il servit même une pleine chope de rhum à Sanji, l'enjoignant allègrement à boire sans modération. Un peu comme s'il décidait tout seul de faire la trêve, et ce même si, par hasard, son rival n'y consentait pas.

Mais le blond n'était pas du genre à mordre la main qu'on lui tendait – même si ce n'était qu'occasionnellement, même s'il savait bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour inverser le rapport de force. Il n'était de toute façon pas assez retors pour se servir de cette « pause » comme une prise pour amadouer le bretteur. Alors il se contenta de trinquer avec lui, et avec tous ses autres nakama, tout en regardant Luffy et Chopper faire des grimaces avec des baguettes coincées entre les lèvres et les trous de nez.

Le cessez-le-feu dura à peu près trois minutes. La paix artificielle connut en effet une fin prématurée quand l'ancien chasseur de primes, après avoir descendu à lui tout seul deux bouteilles de rhum, exigea du coq qu'il aille en chercher une autre. Sanji contrattaqua instinctivement. Zoro lui cassa la bouteille vide sur le crâne. Sanji envoya valdinguer une assiette et lui agrippa les cheveux, en réponse de quoi Zoro le saisit par le col… Ils mirent quand même un point d'honneur à lever haut leurs verres rescapés du massacre, en même temps que ceux de leurs compagnons, tout en continuant de s'étriper.

L'armistice était loin d'être signée.

* * *

_Le coq n'eut pas le temps de lui donner la correction qu'il méritait, Luffy, rescapé d'une exécution grâce à un coup de foudre fortuit aux dernières nouvelles, l'entraînait avec lui._

En écrivant ces lignes je me suis étonnée de ce qu'on ne voyait pas Sanji demander des "explications" à Zoro à ce sujet, après coup... A savoir, est-ce qu'il a blessé Tashigi ou non. Ou alors Sanji ne pense pas que Zoro soit capable de faire le moindre mal à une femme, sous des apparences de rustre, et ne s'inquiète donc pas plus avant. Ou alors Oda avait la flemme de dessiner la case._  
_

_...mais agir dans l'ombre n'était pas sa partie préférée dans les situations de crise. Il avait le sang chaud, il avait besoin d'être au cœur de l'action, de _risquer sa vie_, lui aussi._

On m'a déjà fait des remarques sur ce passage alors j'explique : il ne faut pas oublier que c'est Sanji qui s'exprime, ici. Et s'il agit souvent en solo et/ou vers la fin, ou encore avec un temps d'avance sur les autres, d'une manière assez rusée qui plus est, est certes récurrent, mais Sanji aimerait, à mon sens, d'abord être sur le devant de la scène, notamment parce que Zoro s'y trouve aussi. Après, je ne dis pas que dans les prochains chapitres, il ne va pas s'accommoder à ce "rôle" qui lui revient en effet très souvent, et même y prendre un certain goût car parfois il sert totalement ses desseins par rapport à sa volonté de dépasser Zoro (quand celui-ci est enfermé dans la cage de granit marin avec les autres et pas lui, par exemple, ou quand il a une longueur d'avance sur lui pour sauver Robin dans le train aquatique...). Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus car tout ça sera développé dans la suite.

_Au-dessus d'eux, il entendit le rire guttural des deux guerriers géants, Dorry et Broggy, échangeant un regard complice, comme si ce défi leur évoquait de bons souvenirs…_

J'aurais voulu parler davantage du parallèle Dorry/Broggy qu'on peut faire avec Sanji/Zoro, mais du point de vue d'un personnage, c'était quasiment impossible.

_En plus, il avait capturé un lézard carnivore, tandis que l'épéiste s'était contenté d'un banal herbivore. La prise de risques n'était pas la même, mais ça bien sûr, Zoro ne voulait pas l'admettre non plus._

Ça m'a tout de suite frappée, ça, pas vous ?

_Les cheveux de ce Kuromarimo en avaient la forme, ceux de Zoro, la couleur._

Complètement HS mais cet éclair de compréhension a été une victoire personnelle.

_Zoro lui cassa la bouteille vide sur le crâne._

Si si, reprenez votre tome, on voit une bouteille brisée qui vole sur la case où ils se prennent par le col/les cheveux. XD

Prochain chapitre, donc : Alabasta, voire Alabasta + Jaya. Voire Alabasta + Jaya + Skypeia. Voire Alabasta + Jaya + Skypeia + arc G8 (- blague).

J'ai étoffé un peu le nom des chapitres aussi. Et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, auxquels je ne réponds pas toujours, faute de temps. Mais laissez-m'en un autre. Sivouplait. Sivouplait. Sivouplait. :)


End file.
